


Drabble #1: CrissColfer Drunken Fluff

by magsforya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsforya/pseuds/magsforya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hethunders prompted: when they are both drunk and they have a cheesy talk and fun yet sexy times</p><p>A/N: So I went a little off track. It's not as cheesy as you probably wanted, and there's no smut, but this is what popped out of me when I started writing this prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #1: CrissColfer Drunken Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/112993886904/hethunders-prompted-when-they-are-both-drunk-and)

                “I just want a _leeeeetle_ bit more,” Chris squeaks out, trying to walk towards the kitchen, but he doesn’t get far because he keeps running into someone.

                That someone is Darren.

                “No. No more,” Darren says rather resolutely.

                “Just a _leeeeeetle_ bit more,” Chris repeats, pointing his finger in the air rather astutely.

                “No more alcohol,” Darren replies serenely.

                “There’s no more alcohol?!” Chris asks, rather alarmed and bewildered. “We ran out of the alcohol?”

                Darren laughs, and Chris does _not_ appreciate it, if his petulant scowl means anything.

                “There’s no more alcohol for _you,_ ” Darren says, smiling and grabbing Chris by the arms.

                “But that’s not nice. I’m the one who bought the alcohol,” Chris points out as Darren turns him around and ushers him back into the living room where people are sitting on couches and dancing and talking.

                “Oh look!” Darren says like a parent talking to a child and pointing to the corner of the room. “It’s Ashley!”

                “I LOVE ASHLEY!” Chris nearly screams, running right over to her.

                When Darren gets there a second later Chris is in a full on embrace with Ashley, practically falling asleep on her breasts.

                “What did you do to him, Darren?” Ashley asks.

                “I didn’t do anything. He’s been drinking all day,” Darren replies, grabbing Chris and gently placing him against his own chest. Darren rubs up and down Chris’ arms and scratches his back comfortingly.

                “All the alcohol is gone for me,” Chris sighs, standing upright and turning to Ashley. “Hey! Can I have yours?!”

                “No,” Ashley says. “Go find someone else to share.”

                “Hmmph,” Chris groans, turning around and walking to someone else. Probably in an attempt to garner more attention and more booze, Darren assumes.

                “So what’s up with him?” Ashley asks Darren as she takes a sip of her beer.

                “Nothing,” Darren laughs. “He’s been drinking all day. His summer class ended on Wednesday and he has off of work all weekend. He’s just enjoying his time.”

                “I can tell,” Ashley smirks, nodding behind Darren to where Chris is dancing with his friend Rob to classic Britney Spears.

                Darren smiles and shakes his head.

                “And you’re surprisingly sober,” Ashley points out. “What gives?”

                “Not sober,” Darren says. “Just on _this_ side of tipsy. I figured someone’s gonna have to hold Chris’ hair back when he pukes in a few hours. Might as well be me,” he shrugs.

                “Yes. May as well be the boyfriend who is going to spend the night here anyway.”

                “Precisely,” Darren replies, shooting Ashley a wink as he turns around and walks towards Chris. He butts in front of Rob with an apologetic smile and grabs Chris by the waist, grinding into him.

                “Well,” Chris says, “if I don’t have alcohol at least I have you.”

                Darren grins widely and lightly bumps noses with Chris and keeps up with the beat of the music.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/112993886904/hethunders-prompted-when-they-are-both-drunk-and)
> 
> There's an awesome blank box at the bottom just waiting to be filled up!


End file.
